


Haikyuu Book of Oneshots!!

by BurntBreadstick (FishstickCat23)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Atsumu Fricked Up, Bathroom incident, Bathroom's are scary, Beat up the Orange, Bokuaka - Freeform, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost Bokuto, Graphic, Hinata Suffering, Hinata angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Karasuno, Violent, dark themes, injured Hinata, sad akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishstickCat23/pseuds/BurntBreadstick
Summary: A book of oneshots featuring mainly Hinata centred stories!!Lot's of them are fairly angsty involving our favourite spiker getting rather.. Hurt~There's some other stuff too but come check them out if you're interested!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	1. [Hinata Angst] The Last Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno's experienced their first ever shutout game!?
> 
> Everything's going great!
> 
> Until-
> 
> It's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Welcome to my Haikyuu oneshot book! There's gonna be a huge mix of stuff in this cause I come up with the wildest ideas with random characters sometimes haha! But one thing's 100% for certain- I love Hinata angst~~
> 
> Don't be surprised if this gets updated very infrequently, I write these as I think of them, plus my top priority is my Hinata Harem story so yeah, this is on the back burner for now lol. 
> 
> Oh and: Warning, I like dark themes but hate spoilers so that's as detailed a warning as y'all gonna get!~
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a like or comment!! Feedback/Ideas are always appreciated!
> 
> Posted on: 10/13/2020 (Edited: 12/01/2020)

##  The Last Game

The ball slammed into the ground, nailing the floor with an echoing crack from the immense power that whiplashed it past the net.

It took half a second for the crowd to shout with frenzied excitement, the opposing team's look of futile frustration intensifying their cheers as things were thrown into the air.

"YEEEESSSS!" Sweat flew off his face as his shoes squeaked on the court's polished floor.

"Nice kill Hinata!" Daichi shouted, a grin pulling the corners of his mouth up sheepishly.

A round of, 'Nice kills,' erupted from the team, their confidence bursting to the max.

[ 12 - 0 ]

This was their twelfth point in the match. Their opponents were far from easy, all of them ranging in tall heights that Hinata could only dream of, each player was a challenge- Good at what they did.

But Karasuno was better.

They hadn't let them score even a single point, it was a game that would go down in history.

Karasuno's first ever shutout game.

"N-" Kageyama's face scrunched up, "Nice kill."

"Eh!?" Hinata whirled on him, excitement bristling the ends of his hair up, "You could at least try to sound happy about it!?" He pouted before the whistle snapped their attention back to the game.

The team's serve was met with an instant receive bouncing back as a chance ball, Daichi sending it flying in the air as Kageyama's eyes seemed to glow when he set it.

"Hinata!"

Hinata grinned as he jumped, a triple block cowering over him as the ball reached his way.

It looked like the perfect setup for his unnatural attack, the air around him crackling with the desire to spike.

Even the crowd was in agreement as they held their breaths with anticipation.

But the ball landed with a thud on the other side as his shoes lightly tapped the ground.

A look of disbelieving anger glared in each of their opponent's gaze as Hinata's smile grew from their frustration.

"A feint!?" Yachi screamed from the stands, a blush rising to her face as she practically sparkled with amazement.

"Don't worry there's more where that came from!" Hinata held out a peace sign to the team, a happy aura radiating from his pose as their eyes seemed to grow red with fury.

"Lame."

"Hey!" Hinata turned on Tsukishima as Yamaguchi snickered beside him.

"Don't worry Shouyou I thought you were super cool!" Nishinoya gave a thumbs up, ignoring the eyebrow raise and muffled scoff from Tsukki as Hinata flung himself on Noya hugging him like a teddy-bear.

He was practically glowing with how cool their libero looked backing him up like that!

"All right keep it up! Get another one!" Suga shouted from the sidelines as the whistle blew and their bodies relaxed.

"Aww come on a timeout!?"

"It doesn't matter how many timeouts they call, don't let them take the flow," Coach Ukai stated with a matter-of-fact tone that lit all of them up with excitement as they shouted in response.

"But what do you think they're talking about?" Hinata questioned to himself as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Their defence is good, attack is good, I don't know what strategy they could pull now!" Tanaka shrugged with a grin, a fiery light in his eyes.

The team nodded their heads along, grinning with that same itching desire to go back on court.

It was so clear they were going to win that it was almost funny.

"Idiots!" Their coach yelled causing them to jump to attention, a scoff echoing past his serious expression as he crossed his arms, "Don't underestimate your opponents just because you're in the lead. That's when you make careless mistakes and lose."

The team sobered up as the whistle blew again.

They had been walking a thin line between confidence and being downright cocky and it could've easily destroyed them.

"Alright let's make it count!" Daichi shouted as the team served.

The ball was sent flying at such a high speed the crowds could hear the air swirling around it.

It looked as if it would be out, traveling along the court's line not going anywhere where a serve normally should.

It didn't make sense, why would their serve be so far from inside the court?

They were all too late in realising it as a flash of orange caught their attention.

It was Suga who put two and two together first, shouting Hinata's name as loudly as he could as he rose from the bench- The blood draining from his face in a look of complete terror, that one instant expression burned its way into their memories as they looked back on Hinata with confusion.

Then they saw it.

"Shit!"

Daichi rarely cursed.

But he did now as they were helpless, everything seeming to go in slow motion as Hinata jumped.

Even Kageyama was rendered speechless, his tongue suddenly feeling heavy in his mouth as his eyes widened and they saw Hinata stretch towards the ball, saving it as it was sent flying upwards.

But Hinata didn't just stop after he received it.

He slammed forward, hitting a table with a crashing bang as the momentum in his body kept him rolling and both him and the table were flung to the ground.

Bottles were sent sprawling from the collision as papers fluttered down around him, the only reason he stopped at all was because the wall that lifted the stands forced him too.

The table hiding the horrific scene as a silence overtook the entire gymnasium.

No one could believe what they just witnessed, it all happened so fast like it never even happened at all.

As if it were a bad dream.

The nauseating quiet was broken by the dull thud of a volleyball dropping to the ground, the point Hinata desperately tried saving wasted.

The only reason they were able to snap out of the fear that tethered them to the floor, was because of that sickening pool of red that slowly seeped from behind the table.

All at once it was as if the room exploded.

Everyone was shouting, screaming as if somehow they could shout Hinata awake.

As if they could just yell at him until he jumped up from the ground with a huge smile plastered to his face saying, 'Whoops sorry!'

But he didn't get back up.

Asahi was the first to get to him, flinging the table off as he was frozen in place unable to accept what he saw.

Hinata was convulsing, his body trembling as his hands clenched around his throat. Blood leaked from between his fingers making them slide against his neck, his eyes wide as he gasped a choking ragged sound that spat blood everywhere.

Those eyes were the worst part.

They were filled with tears trailing down his face mixing with the blood splattered on his cheek.

He didn't say a word, but his eyes. God those warm brown eyes that should've been excitedly sparkling as he got another point, those eyes were glazed over in fear as he looked up at him with an expression that would haunt Asahi for the rest of his life.

"Hina- Oh my god." Noya gasped cutting himself off, his face going deathly pale as he turned away gagging.

Daichi was the only one able to keep a calm enough demeanour as he screamed for the medics.

"Hang in their Hinata you're going to be alright," he held on to Shouyou's shoulder gripping it as if trying to let him know they were there for him.

But Hinata was in his own world of pain, unable to recognise they were even there at all as he desperately shut his eyes wheezing pathetically.

"What happened to him?" Tanaka whispered, unable to look away.

Tsukishima pointed not saying a word as they all suddenly noticed the broken bar that had been hidden by the table.

It was a bar that was meant to serve as a railing for the stands, but it was under repair, hidden until when it could be worked on after the game.

Kageyama was frozen, unable to move as the events played out in his head over and over again.

The ball not going where it was suppose to.

That familiar flash of orange.

Suga's scream.

Something in him snapped as he turned on the other team with a red hot fury.

 **"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"** His scream tore its way from his throat, the team flinching as if being struck.

They had to pay.

They knew that Hinata would hit the table. They knew he couldn't just let the ball drop. They knew and aimed specifically so he'd be out of the game.

They knew it all and purposely targeted him.

They might not have known there was a jagged piece of metal hidden under the table that stabbed their spiker in the throat.

But that didn't matter.

He didn't know what he'd do but he was going to make them pay.

That bright orange mop of hair in the back of his head, a smile wide on his face as he blushed from nothing in particular.

But that face- His partner, was laying in a pool of his own blood.

It shouldn't have happened.

"LET ME GO!" Kageyama squirmed under Tanaka's hold, "CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT THEY DID!?"

No one answered as Kageyama shouted, thrashing against both Tanaka and Tsukishima's grip going feral as the rest of the team watched with pale faces when Hinata was carried out on a stretcher.

Blood soaking the fabric as he was carted away.

That just left the team, stunned with a sickly dark pit in their chests as they were left with blood staining the court.

Kageyama's hysteric screams creating a background of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Table of Contents
> 
> Ch.1 - Hinata angst  
> Ch.2 - AtsuHina/Hinata angst  
> Ch.3 - Hinata angst  
> Ch.4 - BokuAka sad-ish angst
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Hope you have a lovely day!


	2. [Atsumu X Hinata] Unknown Caller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Hinata return home from some training in Spain!!
> 
> It's such a happy time coming home after being away so long!
> 
> So how did it go so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!!
> 
> This story was requested by my awesome comment buddy on Wattpad: cupcakepets! I had to research the crap outta Atsumu for this lol, hope it's good enough! Found myself low-key really liking the ship though~~
> 
> Don't read this on Wattpad though, that's like my rough draft place, y'all get the finished polished version~
> 
> If you liked the chapter please leave a like or comment!! Feedback/Ideas are always appreciated!
> 
> Posted: 10/13/2020 (Edited: 12/01/2020)

##  Unknown Caller

The sound of a key being forced into a lock rattled throughout the room filling the air with a startling metallic clunk followed by an irritated grunt, as the doorknob jolted but refused to turn.

The thirty seconds of struggling felt like thirty years of embarrassment as the door still refused to work properly.

"Hinata~" A muffled voice was grinning with amusement, "Do you need help there?"

The owner of said voice seemed to be doing his best not to succumb to the overwhelming urge to burst out laughing with the suppressed snickers that filled the deserted hallway.

"Shut up!" The struggling stopped for a moment as Hinata stuttered, the tips of his ears burning bright red as he glared sideways at the man beside him.

Atsumu sighed, that slight smirk still on his face as he pushed Hinata aside ignoring the tiny pounding of fists on his back and the, 'Idiot I said I can do it!'s' that hounded him as he easily pushed the key into the lock, opening the door with easy.

His smug grin and eyebrow raise only infuriated Hinata more as he stomped into the dark room.

"Stupid Atsumu, I said I could do it," he grumbled as he threw his bag on the floor, flopping on the bed with a happy sigh as the blankets fluffed up with the impact.

"It's so nice to finally be home!" He beamed as he rubbed his face on the pillows, his previous frustration completely forgotten as he took in the softness of the sheets.

"At least take a shower first."

The voice loomed over him as Hinata glanced up from the bed, a smile on his face that made Atsumu's heart leap into his throat.

"You don't get to tell me that~" Hinata laughed, reaching up towards him with his arms wide open.

That unspoken air of, 'Come here,' practically singing its way through their tiny room as he smiled up at him.

Atsumu huffed in defeat, that sparkling look on his face as his arms opened towards him and only him, it made his chest feel so weak and his heart skipped a beat.

Without a word he grabbed hold of Hinata, hugging him as his body practically overshadowed Shouyou's.

"We've been so busy lately I can't remember the last time we were able to just lay like this," Hinata said happily, adjusting himself so his face was buried in the crook of Atsumu's neck.

Atsumu chuckled, his heartbeat vibrating into Hinata's chest causing a faint blush to form on his face.

"You're something special Shouyou."

The sudden use of his first name caused Hinata to jolt in surprise as his face heated up.

Atsumu shifted using his arms to prop himself above him, their faces inches apart as he looked down on Hinata with a sly smile.

"What?" He questioned innocently with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "Something wrong _Shouyou?~"_

Again Hinata's face flushed a dark red as he tried covering his cheeks with his hands, peeking out from behind his fingers as Atsumu felt a happy pang in his chest.

"Idiot," Hinata stuttered trying to avoid Atsumu's intense gaze but to no avail, "Ats-"

Before he could say his name Shouyou was cut off by the sudden feeling of something warm colliding with his lips, a soft happiness bubbling in his chest as his hands traveled up to Atsumu's neck.

His finger's snuck their way under the collar of his jersey, fiddling with the tag as he pulled him closer.

Atsumu could feel Hinata's uneven breaths on his face, the warmth making him greedy as he let his weight settle on top of Shouyou, enjoying the gentle heat that crawled along his neck and the rise and fall of his body underneath him.

It was Atsumu who finally pulled away breathless.

Hinata's hands traced the outlines of his face, both of them having a kid-like joy sparkling in their eyes as they stared at one another with a happiness neither of them needed to say out loud.

With a slight chuckle the setter climbed over him, snuggling up right beside Hinata as he wrapped his arms around the spiker's shoulders resting his chin on his hair as he hugged him close.

"I can't remember the last time we did _that_ either," he grinned, burying his face in Hinata's hair, the soft feathery feeling of the strands tickled his cheek as he breathed in the strong smell of his shampoo.

Was it cliché to say it smelled like oranges?

Hinata laughed, the sound radiating off the walls as Atsumu's hold tightened.

 _'When did I start loving you so much?'_ He thought to himself, planting a light kiss on the top of Shouyou's head.

"Can you believe just yesterday we were training in Spain?" Hinata sighed into Atsumu's chest, breathing in that slight scent of sweat that still lingered on him.

Atsumu laughed, the low sound making Hinata blush again, "It does feel strange, I mean, yesterday you couldn't even buy a soda from a store."

Shouyou felt a sudden pang in his chest that made his smile freeze for a second as it slowly dropped.

He wiggled a bit in Atsumu's hold, moving so he could see his face as his eyes flickered across the setter's blissful expression.

"It's not that funny," he muttered as Miya laughed again completely unaware of the tension steadily growing in the redhead, "Yes it is! We were there for months!"

"I mean, even Bokuto picked up on some things, how many times did I have to come rescue you from nearly getting into a fight with some local who got pissed off?"

Hinata hesitated, a strange feeling quickly replacing the lightheartedness he felt moments ago.

"Twelve," he said slowly, the light in his eyes dulling as Atsumu laughed oblivious to his change in mood.

"Twelve! I was sure you had reached the twenties! I mean, there was even that one time where Sakusa stepped in- Oh! And then one of the teams we were practicing against had to help you like what? Five times?"

Hinata's frown deepened, that strange feeling making it seem like his heart dropped to his stomach.

"You know, I hate it when you tease me like that," Shouyou turned away from him, moving just far enough so they were no longer hugging on the bed.

Atsumu's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, a frustrated irk on his face as the warmth from Hinata's body faded, "What?! What do you mean by teasing you?"

Hinata huffed, not even bothering to look at him as he stared at the wall, "I mean _that_ , you always go on and on when I mess up, I don't like it," he trailed off, saying the last bit in a whisper as he fought back the sudden urge to cry.

He couldn't really explain why he suddenly felt so awful, I mean everything was fine, they were just laughing! So why was it that his heart felt like it was going to burst?

"Awe is someone feeling sensitive tonight~" Atsumu grinned, scooching closer as he tried to play with Hinata's hair only to have his attempts thwarted when Shouyou stood up from the bed suddenly.

"I'm serious here Atsumu!" He said, locking eyes with the setter for a split second before looking away.

The way Hinata looked at him, that dejected look in his eyes when he avoided his gaze, it prickled Atsumu's skin in ways he couldn't describe and he felt defensive knowing he somehow caused that look.

He clearly didn't mean to upset him.

So why the hell was Hinata getting so mad, it wasn't like he actually did something wrong!?

"Hey are you for real?" He scoffed causing Hinata to glance up in surprise.

"I'm not teasing you, it's a fact! I mean all that stuff happened right!"

"Well yeah, but I don't really like whe-"

"Oh come on Hinata, you even got lost a gazillion times, you got on a train to freaking France for fucks sake."

He didn't know why he felt so heated, but seeing Hinata wince when he mentioned that mistake fired him up. It made him so mad. That kind of look didn't belong on his happy face, he should be smiling, smiling at him. The blood rushed to his head as he gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing at Hinata's miserable form.

"I literally had to open the door for you just now."

"Hinata, you can't do a thing without me!"

Shouyou's head snapped up, a flicker of rage burning in his eyes as he stared Atsumu down.

"What do you mean."

"What do you think I mean!?" Atsumu glared, a small voice in the back of his head tried stopping him, but he blocked it out.

"I've worked hard to get where I am," Hinata bit back, a hurt look in his eyes as his face went red with suppressed anger.

"Yeah well, so has the rest of the world."

Shouyou's hands were balled into fists as he trembled with silent rage, "Well, where I am has nothing to do with you. I _can_ do things without you, I'm just fine on my own."

**"Well maybe you should be!"**

They both froze.

The air grew stiflingly chilled as Hinata stared at him with such a sad look reflected in his teary eyes that his anger vanished in an instant.

"Yeah, maybe I should be."

Hinata repeated bitterly, turning his head away as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going!?" Atsumu jumped from the bed, the springs creaking as the weight suddenly relented.

He didn't mean to yell but his voice just came out that way.

He didn't want Hinata to leave- God, what did he, he didn't mean to say that.

The regret came in an instant wave that nearly made him collapse with its intensity.

Panic replaced where the anger once was and he had a look of fear cross his face as he stared at Shouyou's back waiting for an answer he was terrified to hear.

How did some stupid argument lead to that!?

They had fights before but he never suggested..

The look on Hinata's face as he turned around-

His eyes were so dull looking and that blank look on his face, he'd never seen such a defeated from Shouyou before.

It left him speechless, a fear bubbling in his chest that was far greater than his regret.

Without a word Hinata left, slamming the door as Atsumu was frozen where he stood.

The quiet apartment room became a million times more lonely in that one split second as Atsumu let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

Quietly he fell back, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

_'What the hell just happened..'_

* * *

  
Hinata didn't know where he was going, he didn't care.

He just kept walking like his feet where on autopilot as his jacket billowed out behind him.

The streets of Tokyo were oddly quiet that night, the warm lights from stores illuminating the streets as he passed by countless shop windows.

He could see couples laughing as he passed restaurant after restaurant, a sting in his eyes that wasn't just from the cold air.

Why couldn't he and Atsumu be like that?

Mindlessly clinking glasses together as they shared their dinner laughing over nothing and everything.

He hadn't realised he'd stopped until he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass.

His nose was red, eyes sunken in and glazed over as his hair swept to the side from the wind that seemed relentless.

"I look awful," Shouyou muttered, turning away from the warmth of the restaurant and continuing his walk to nowhere.

He kept walking until the lights of the stores faded away and he found himself in a cold backalley he didn't recognise.

Crunched up cans and bottles littered the ground as a steam vent blocked the rest of the street, it was disgusting and dirty and he couldn't help the feeling of his stomach dropping even further.

He had nowhere left to run.

His lip quivered as his eyes felt unusually hot.

He hung his head his gaze dropping to the ground as his body started to tremble.

It was too quiet.

The fight played in the back of his mind like a broken record as he shakily fished his phone from his pocket.

That feeling he had- That horrible ache that seemed to envelop him in something infinitely worse than any other feeling on earth, it was killing him.

It was like every second he thought about Atsumu, every flicker of that smirk in his minds-eye, his hair tossed to the side haphazardly as he laughed, eyes grinning at him, it was like each thought of the setter punched him in the gut.

A choking sound echoed in the narrow alleyway, tears clouding Hinata's vision as the hand holding the phone shook.

[0] 𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚜

He meant it, he _really_ meant it.

Atsumu really did want to break up.

The realisation caused another wave of sobs to overtake him, the overwhelming feeling of falling made him feel so heavy as he slid against the alley wall, collapsing on the ground as he held his knees to his chest.

He really was trying to stop crying.

But each time he wiped his eyes it seemed like that stupid pain in his heart increased and he started sobbing all over again. His hands went to his mouth, fingers shaking as he tried to get control of that uncontrollable trembling that racketed his body with each heart wrenching sob. 

It felt like forever but slowly his breathing evened out, his sobs trailing off into muffled whimpers as his hysteria settled down leaving him gasping, his breath mixing with the steam as his whole body felt ice cold.

He didn't want to be alone.

He wanted to be with Atsumu, tucked under the warm covers of the blankets as he took in his warm spice scent that he loved so much.

_"Maybe you should be!"_

Hinata cursed as he shook again, another wave of sobs leaving him weak as he glanced at his phone.

Quietly he picked it up, not remembering when it fell as he dialed the one person he knew he could talk to about this.

The dial up ring blended with the pounding of his heart as he fought the urge to cry.

First ring.

 _'Please,'_ Hinata begged, his hold on the phone shaking as he was losing his battle with himself.

Second ring.

_'Come on.. Please pick up,'_

By the third ring Hinata felt sick, his emotions swirling in his head making him dizzy until a sudden click caused him to jump.

"Hey, Hinata! It's been awhile!" A quiet laugh echoed from the phone as Shouyou smiled, rubbing at his swollen eyes as if he could somehow be seen.

"Hey Suga," he wanted to say more, he wanted to just talk, but his body wouldn't listen to him as his voice hitched and his breathing became ragged again.

"Whoa whoa, Hinata? Hey are you okay? What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying?" Instantly Suga's voice became concerned as Shouyou tried his best to control the awful feeling that overtook him.

"I-" He began, cutting himself off as he sobbed into the receiver.

"Hey calm down, it's alright take your time, just breathe."

Hinata heard a muffled, 'Yeah, It's Hinata,' in the background as Suga talked to someone.

It took him a minute but he could finally breath again.

"Was that Daichi?" He asked, his voice rough and quiet from all the crying he'd done.

"Yeah, we were just about to watch a movie when you called."

Hinata felt that godawful dropping sensation again, "Oh, sorry I interrupted you guys."

He could practically see Suga waving his arms around as his voice became flustered, "No no! It's fine! If I'm being honest I didn't want to watch it anyways,"  
Hinata chuckled quietly as he heard a broken, 'Hey!' Followed by Suga's laugh and an apology to wherever Daichi was.

"Anyways, what's up?"

Shouyou's thin smile fell as he held his knees tighter.

"Hinata you there?"

It took a second to find his voice.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just.."

"Did you get into a fight with Atsumu?"

Hinata almost flinched, Suga's intuition was incredibly scary but he was glad he didn't have to say it himself.

"Yeah, he.. I don't know what happened.. But.. Suga I think he wants to break up with me!" He finished quickly, his eyes stinging with the burning urge to cry again.

He told Suga everything, from the minute they got back to where he ended up sitting in the freezing alleyway.

Suga was quiet while he talked, Hinata's heavy breathing filling the silence that seemed to stretch between them.

"Hinata."

Shouyou tensed at his sudden voice, "Yeah?" He choked on his own response as he felt a tightness in his chest.

"It's going to be alright, I don't think he meant it."

His grip on the phone tightened as he felt a sudden flash of hope making him feel nauseous again as he readjusted himself.

"You-" He started, not hiding the sudden excitement in his voice, "-You think so?"

His hope died out in a second as a sudden thought made him feel horrible again and he rubbed at his puffy eyes angrily.

"But wait, Suga he didn't follow me, he didn't even call when I left! Wouldn't that mean-"

"Hey you got any money?"

Hinata frowned looking up at the sudden figure standing over him as he shook his head no, "Sorry, I don't," he responded as he turned his attention back to Suga.

"-Ey, Hinata? What was that? Is there someone else with you?"

He shook his head even though Suga couldn't see him, "No it was just some guy asking for mone-"

Before he could finish he felt himself being forced to his feet, the phone clattering out of his hand as he was pushed against the wall.

"That wasn't a question, you got any money kid!?" The man yelled at him, choking Hinata with how hard he pressed him against the dusty bricks.

"And I-" He gasped, struggling against the man's hold as he gritted his teeth, "And I said I didn't have any!" He shouted back, eyes wide at the man as he faintly heard Suga's worried voice from the phone on the floor.

"The hell!?"

Hinata cried out as something collided with his face and he felt the sting of blood against his lip.

"You getting smart with me kid!" The man yelled, his breath making Hinata sick as he coughed, the heavy scent of alcohol making his stomach churn as his fear grew even more intense.

"No sir, I'm not kidding, I really don't have any money," he said as calmly as he could, his voice cracking as another cry of pain echoed past his clenched teeth when he was backhanded.

"You think I'm stupid!?"

"No sir."

Another slap to the face caused blood to trail down his lip as his nose bled staining his jersey as he was roughly shoved against the wall again, his head banging against a jagged piece of brick causing a warmth to spread from the back of his head.

"You ain't gonna get smart with me again you hear!"

Hinata's eyes went wide, a cold sensation pressing against his neck as his mouth went dry with fear.

"He-" He stuttered, biting his tongue as he struggled against the man's hold like an animal caught in a trap, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, "Hey come on, don't!-"

He screamed.

A choking noise hiccuped as a sharp sting burned it's way in his chest.

He gasped, wheezing as something wet began steadily soaking his jersey.

His tears became pink with the blood dotting his face as he heaved a gross sound that made its way past his lips as the man dropped him.

He fell to the floor with a hard thud, his head hitting the ground harshly as he wrapped his arms around himself in futile attempts to suppress the pain that burned like a fire in his gut.

He choked again, gasping as the world spun, he couldn't hear anything aside from the pounding in his ears as his vision wavered.

"Atsu-" He gasped, tears stinging the cuts on his face as he sobbed, "Atsumu!"

His breathing hitched as he laid on the cold floor muttering his name uselessly, unaware of anything other than his pathetic desire to see Atsumu.

He didn't care if they were fighting.

He didn't care if Atsumu didn't want to see him anymore.

He just.. He wanted him so badly, he was in so much pain as his blood dripped slowly to the ground.

He wanted his Atsumu.

* * *

"Hey Samu?"

Atsumu sat on the stairs of their apartment, the cold night air seeping into his thin jacket as he stared down the street at nothing in particular.

His twin grew quiet, there was something strange about Atsumu's voice that he didn't like.

It was very subtle, but he didn't sound like his usual annoying self.

"Yeah Tsumu," He said monotonously waiting for Atsumu as a silence overtook them.

"I uh-" He stopped, unable to gather the nerve to talk as he sighed.

"I fucked up, I fucked up real bad."

Osamu didn't say anything for several seconds, the silence making him feel a million times worse as he looked down with a hard expression.

"What did you do?"

He chuckled a quiet dry laugh with no humour behind it as he watched a moth flutter past, "I got in a fight with Hinata."

Osamu didn't say anything but he was surprised, he'd never heard Atsumu sound so bothered by something before, actually now that he thought about it he'd never heard of any serious fights between the two either.

"You've been together for three years, this can't have been your first fight."

"I-" Atsumu shook his head, "Yeah, it hasn't but.. It's never been like this before Samu, I never.. I've never talked to him like that before."

That got Osamu's attention but he didn't say anything as he waited for Atsumu to continue on his own.

"I told him he'd be better off by himself, I basically told him I wanted to end it."

"Well do you?"

"No!" Atsumu shouted, startling a nearby couple as he quietly apologised, returning to his staring contest with nothing as he kicked a rock by his foot.

"No of course not, god Samu, I love him way too much to let him go."

"Does he know that?"

He felt his heart clench, the cold air seeming so much more chilled as he held the phone so tightly his knuckles turned white from the strain.

"I don't.. I don't know.."

"Hey are you an idiot?"

Atsumu jumped, his nose scrunching up as he glared at the phone.

"I mean it, are you an idiot, because that's the only conclusion I can come up with. If he doesn't know, then tell him, otherwise he's going to take you seriously."

Atsumu stared in shock, the realisation causing a sudden calmness to overtake him as he let out a genuine chuckle.

He'd make this up to Shouyou, when the redhead came back he was going to pull him into his arms and tell him he loved him so much that Hinata would get sick of it.

"You know, for once I think you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Don't be getting a big head now Samu~"

Osamu smiled glad his brother couldn't see him as he sighed, "You know that's your job."

"Hey!" They laughed, trailing off as Atsumu felt like everything was suddenly going to be alright.

"You'd better go find him."

"I know-"

Atsumu was cut off as his phone beeped, an unknown number showing up as he frowned declining it.

"Tsumu?"

"Sorry I got a weird call, anyways yeah I-"

Again his phone rang with that same number as his eye twitched in annoyance, declining the random call yet again.

"Anyways what I was say-"

He was interrupted as that number popped up, "Fuck! I'll just call you back!" He shouted ending the call with his brother as he answered the unknown number.

"What the fuck do-"

"Finally!" He was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Kageyama?"

"Yes, I'm using Ushijima's phone, where's Hinata?"

Atsumu was caught off guard, why was Kageyama calling him? And what's more, why was he asking about Shouyou?

"What? What're-"

"Shut up! There's no time for that, do you know where Hinata is!? Is he okay?"

The anxiousness was contagious and suddenly Atsumu felt himself tensing up.

"No I don't."

A string of curses erupted from the other side of the phone.

"Kageyama what's-"

"Suga called me."

 _'Suga?'_ Atsumu's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, _'Who's that?'_

He vaguely recalled Hinata telling stories about him before, was Suga that quiet guy or was he the really uptight one? He couldn't remember but it didn't matter.

"He was on a call with Hinata when something happened, he was jumped or something, I'm the only one who knows your stupid number so he called me."

Atsumu felt his body freeze, Hinata.. Jumped? The two words took a split second to connect as he bolted up.

"Where was he!?"

He felt his heartbeat quicken, his blood running cold as fear took over his whole being.

That bright smile that always made his heart stop took over his thoughts, that energetic redhead looking up at him with those sparkly eyes of his.. That.. That awful teary look as he closed the door.

He felt like he was going to throw up, oh god.. Hinata.

"I don't know, my phone died before he could tell me everything, something about an alleyway, that's all I know."

Atsumu cursed, racing down the street ignoring that sick feeling as he huffed, _'How far did he get, where did he go!?'_

A sudden terror settled in the pit of his stomach as he gritted his teeth, regrets rattling off in his head as adrenaline drove him crazy.

"Do you know if he's hurt!" Atsumu shouted as he ran, his head turning every which way as he searched for a glimpse of that orange mop of hair.

"I don't know, Suga said something about a scream but the call dropped before he could explain."

Atsumu cursed, that nauseous feeling swirling in his gut as his fear turned to anger, "Fucking-! Keep your phone charged!"

"Hey have you seen a short orange haired kid!?" He turned to a random couple on the street, sweat dripping down his face as his breath was visible in the night air.

The couple only shook their head.

He kept running searching every corner, every backalley, every single place he could think of.

But he couldn't find him.

Atsumu doubled over breathing heavily as he gasped, he forgot he was still on call with Kageyama until a muffled noise brought his attention back to the telephone.

"Did you find anything!?"

"No.." Atsumu huffed, that sick feeling turning darker as his body begged for a break.

"I can't find anything, no one's seen him, I-"

"Then keep looking!"

"Right." Atsumu nodded, breathing a deep breath of frigid air as he continued running, ignoring the burning in his lungs.

"Have you seen a kid with orange hair!?"

'No sorry.'

"Have you seen a short guy, orange hair, looks like he's in High school!"

'Sorry..'

"Orange guy, short, please have you seen him at all!?"

'I haven't seen anyone like that.'

"Have you-"

'No.'

"Seen-"

'Sorry.'

"Orange hair!"

'No..'

"Short!-"

'Nope.'

Atsumu gasped, collapsing on the ground as he clutched the phone, "Nothing.. No one's.. Seen him.." He said between breaths, his hands trembling as his fear only continued to grow.

 _'Hinata where are you!? Please be alright!'_ He thought desperately, Kageyama's response being cut off as a beeping sound echoed in his ear.

He almost missed the call he was so overcome with relief.

"Hinata!" He shouted, that brief feeling of happiness was short lived, there wasn't a response from the phone just a quiet shuffling.

"Hinata where are you!? Please, talk to me!"

A whimper caused Atsumu's world to spin as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Shouyou?"

"Hey!"

"Shouyou talk to me, say something, please!"

A muffled noise quietly shuffled on the other end, a clatter of something dropping made his heart sink as he heard ragged breaths.

"Shouyou.. I- You know I love you right? You know that right?"

He tried convincing himself that it was just the cold air making his eyes tear up, that it wasn't the guilt, that it couldn't be the quiet noises from Hinata that made his heart drop and his tears to silently fall.

"I didn't mean what I said before, I don't want to break up I'd never want to break up, I was just mad, I really love you."

Still nothing, at least he could hear Hinata- He hoped at least it was him, breathing..

"Please, please say something, Shouyou you're scaring me."

A groan, a tiny, quiet groan.

And then finally he heard his voice, that warm sweet voice that made his heart leap every time he heard him.

Only it was so quiet, it was so very far away that if Atsumu so much as blinked he'd lose sight of it.

" 've.. you.. sumu.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Table of Contents
> 
> Ch.1 - Hinata angst  
> Ch.2 - AtsuHina/Hinata angst  
> Ch.3 - Hinata angst  
> Ch.4 - BokuAka sad-ish angst
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Hope you have a lovely day!


	3. A Second too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.. We all know bathroom's are scary, even the rest of Karasuno knows of Hinata's painful track record.  
> But what could go wrong?  
> He'll only be a couple of minutes!!  
> Only..  
> That was half an hour ago..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Not much to comment on this one really~ I just love the bathroom trope and wants a more wholesome ending this time haha
> 
> Oh! And I tried something a little different with the line spacing? Let me know if you guys prefer larger spacings like in my last two, spaller spacings, or a mix! Personally I'm a fan of a mix, but my proof reader said she takes larger spaces as more time-skippy things so I did that with this chapter
> 
> If you liked it please leave a like or comment!  
> Feedback/Ideas are always appreciated!

##  ** A Second too Late **

"Ah-" Hinata froze, a nervous smile on his face as he looked away at a tree sheepishly.

"Idiot what is it?"

"I need to go to the bathroom.."

The whole team groaned, stopping from loading their luggage to glance at Hinata.

"Just be quick," Daichi rubbed at his eyes, irritated as he let out an exhausted sigh.

"I'll go with him," Suga gave him a pat on the shoulder, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Knowing Hinata he'd be gone for a solid thirty minutes just because he'd get lost finding the place.

"I don't need an escort!" Shouyou pouted as he frowned, Tsukishima's snickering in the background as he heard a quiet, 'Really? I thought all kindergarteners need someone to hold their hand in the restroom.'

"Fine!" Daichi interrupted Hinata's pathetic attempt at getting back at Tsukki as he let out another irritated sigh.

"But if you aren't back in five minutes I'm sending Kageyama to go find you."

"Eh!?" Both Kageyama and Hinata let out a noise of confusion.

"Wait why me!?"

"Yeah why him!"

"Because-" Daichi turned on them, a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes as he approached the two menacingly.

"-Kageyama won't hesitate to drag you back here even if your pants are down."

He put a hand on his shoulder, the smile dropping as his aura seemed so terrifying that Hinata nearly let out a shriek from how ghost-like he was, "Now, go, and don't. Take. Forever." He stressed, suddenly letting go- That scary look vanishing as he smiled a genuine pleasant smile.

"R-" Hinata bit his tongue, ignoring Kageyama's smirk as his face flushed in embarrassment, "Right!"

With that Hinata ran towards the building they'd just played at, humming as he rushed past dozens of fans.

"You think he's going to be alright?" Suga asked turning to Daichi with a worried look on his face.

Their captain paused for a second as he put another backpack into the bus's storage, "Yeah I think so, he gets into trouble every now and then but it's never been bad."

"What if it is?"

"Then we'll be there of course!" Tanaka and Nishinoya both grinned with a loud laugh and a dramatic thumbs up as they beamed.

"There's no way we'd let our precious kouhai get hurt!" Noya huffed as he jumped on Tanaka's shoulders.

"Yeah!- Ack Noya get off!- I mean if someone does try hurting him they'd have me to answer for!" Tanaka grinned evilly as he cracked his knuckles.

Daichi relaxed, giving a thin smile as he shook his head, "Right, well you two better behave or else Suga here-"

He didn't even have to finish his threat as the two both froze, looking at Suga warily, their vice-captain's innocent smile looking all the more threatening.

"Hmm," Shouyou hummed as he walked, stopping in the middle of the crowd as he looked around.

"I wonder where the bathroom is?" Hinata muttered, turning his head every which way until he finally found the classic sign he was looking for.

"Hah! I'll get back in two- no! One minute! That'll show them!" He grinned, racing for the restroom.

Completely unaware of the quiet shoe taps that steadily followed him.

There were already a few people in the bathroom making him nearly sigh with relief.

No scary Ushijima, no Grand King, just normal ordinary people.  
The only one who looked kind of scary was this guy who came in right after him.  
But he seemed a bit like Asahi as he quietly washed his hands by the sink.

 _'Heh, Kageyama's gonna be so surprised when I come running back!'_ He thought a bit too proud of himself.

When he left the stall the people who were chatting had left, the only one remaining was that man washing his hands.

It was a little unnerving, the way he still washed his hands even though it had already been a few minutes.

 _'Maybe he can't find the towels?'_ Shouyou thought, grabbing one of the paper towels and offering it to the man.

"Do you need this?" He asked as the guy stared him down.

He didn't say a word as he eyed him.

It was kind of.. Creepy..

 _'Scratch that, not like Asahi at all!'_ He thought with a shiver as the man slowly shook his hands, turning the water off as he took the paper towels from him.

He didn't even say thanks as he kept an eye on Hinata.

For some reason it made goosebumps rise on the back of his neck as he turned around, wanting nothing more than to run back to his team.  
But instead he was met with the man suddenly standing right in front of him as he bumped into him.

'When did he get in front of me?' Hinata thought, that growing sense of unease making his mouth go dry.

"Ah sorry," he muttered, eyes looking down as he tried to avoid that creepy look.

"I'm uh, sorry, I should go," Hinata chuckled, his eyes darting towards the door as he tried side sweeping the man.

That gaze sending shivers down his spine as he tried ignoring it.

Shouyou jumped, a sudden bang causing his head to look up so quickly it nearly gave him whiplash.  
The stranger had slammed his hand on the door blocking it.

"I really need to get going," Hinata said nervously, this guy.. He was way more intimidating than Ushijima and Aone combined.

Even if all the scariest people he ever met were rolled up into one person, it still wouldn't have scared him as much as this guy.

'They're probably getting worried,' He thought to Suga, running around asking everyone he could find about where he'd gone, and Daichi, with that serious look on his face as he contacted Coach Ukai or Takeda, or maybe even someone else?  
He really didn't want to worry them.  
But most of all-

**_'Idiot! Dumbass! what the hell took you so long did you fall in or something!?'_ **

Hinata's face unconsciously scrunched up in a grimace as his eye seemed to twitch with irritation.

There was no way he was giving Kageyama another excuse to yell at him!

"I really need to go now," Hinata said more firmly this time, ignoring the arm blocking the door as he pushed past the man.

A small part of him generally thought it might work, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind he felt a hard tug on his hair yanking him back.  
It felt like his head was burning with the force shoving him backwards, his hair practically ripping out of his skull with the intensity.  
He didn't even have time to shout as a rough hand covered his mouth, the warmth making his stomach churn as bile rose to his throat.

"Shut up."

A gravely voice grinned right in his ear as he winced, feeling sick as he shut his eyes tight despite himself.

"Open your eyes."

God he didn't want to, he whimpered as fingernails dug into his cheek, angry red welts slowly forming from the pressure.

"Don't make me say it again."

Tears watered in his eyes, stinging them as he slowly opened one.

The man's face was right in front of him, eyeing him coolly with a sadism that twinkled sending another gross shiver down his spine.  
The sound of the doorknob rattling interrupted them, panic surging as Hinata glanced at it with wide eyes.

"Hey anyone in there!?"

That voice..

He knew that voice!

Hinata struggled with a sudden burst of energy, trying to shout, say anything, as the man held him so tightly he could barely breathe.

"Hmm weird~ Hey Iwai-Chan! They don't lock up the bathrooms till this place closes right?"

"I think so? One second I got a message."

"Whaa! You never respond to me that quick!"

"Shut up or I'll leave you here."

"So mean!"

Hinata felt desperately drunk on hope. They were right there. Right. There.

Splotches danced across his vision, tears brimming his already clouded sight as he thrashed again, wincing as a jolt of pain shot up his foot.  
"If you don't fucking shut up I'll break it," He heard a hiss in his ear as he felt his whole body lurch with a gag.

"Hey Iwai-Chan what's up? You're making a weird face?"

"It's nothing, just a message from Daichi."

"Karasuno's Daichi? Why's he messaging you? And wait! Why do you have his number!"

"If you don't stop whining I'm going to punch you."

"Iwwwaaai~~ Ow! Hey! No fair!"

"Shut up. Karasuno's number ten is missing."

"Eh!? The Chibi's gone missing?"

 _'I'm not missing,'_ Hinata thought with a sob catching in his throat, _'I'm right here!'_

"Maybe he's in the bathroom down-"

The voices trailed off, he couldn't even make out the last part, they sounded further away, as if they-

"No- PLEASE!" He tried screaming, tried calling out to them as he ignored that awful ache from not being able to breathe.

His desperate cry for help being reduced to incoherent mumbles as the man gritted his teeth in annoyance.  
Shouyou's heart dropped to his feet as he shut his eyes, a tremor shaking his shoulders as he quietly sobbed.  
All at once the man let him go, throwing him to the floor as his side hit the tile with a force that made him cry out in pain.  
His vision danced as he gasped, drawing air into his burning lungs with a fervour as he heaved.

Shouyou gagged, holding down the bile that stung the back of his throat as his desperate attempt to breathe suddenly stopped working.

It was like no matter how hard he tried, how quick he took in air, it was as if none of that mattered.

He could still feel that revolting warmth on his face.

That sick scent of cigarettes lingering in the guy's breath.

"Hey now, I'm still here you know," he felt a presence hovering above him, a repulsive twisted smile on the guy's face as he leered.

In that moment as the man bent down, squatting on the floor reaching a terrifying arm out, Shouyou thought he was going to die.  
He was about to be killed in some dirty bathroom, just a few feet from people he knew, his team not knowing a thing.

Hinata flinched as the man stroked his face, it was such a small gesture, but he felt disgusted as his fingers traced the outlines of his jaw.  
The man let out a chuckle, a creepy low sound that made Shouyou want to back away, but he was frozen in fear.

"Yeah, I really, really hate people like you."

All at once the man grabbed him by his chin, yanking his face upwards.  
He coughed, gagging as his hold on his face sharpened. He could hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest, each quick beat sending his stomach to sink further.

"People like you annoy the hell out of me," He hissed, his breath smelling like smoke as Hinata struggled under his grasp.

He felt a fear lodge in the back of his throat as he let out a helpless whimper, clawing uselessly at the man's arms.

He couldn't see him clearly from the tears clouding his vision, but he swore he saw the guy smile a wide toothy grin that left him gasping as panic coursed through his veins.

 _'I'm really going to die,'_ he thought as a sudden pain made everything go black.

"He's still not back yet.." Daichi frowned, looking at the building with a sense of dread as he shook his head.

"I let Takeda and Coach know, but maybe we should go look for him?"

"I think it would be a good idea, maybe it would let the rest of them blow of some steam?" Suga gestured towards the bus, everyone had gotten in except them, half expecting Hinata to run at them at any moment with a stupid look on his face and a, 'I'm sorry I got lost!'

"None of the other teams have seen him either," Daichi's frown grew worse as both of them felt that underlined nervousness.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's a pretty resilient kid," Suga tried to give him a smile, but the truth was he was overcome with worry.

"He didn't even take his phone with him," Daichi sighed as his own phone buzzed.

Before he even had time to read it he heard his name called, snapping his attention upwards as he saw two figures slowly walking towards him.

"Oh, Daichi!" Iwaizumi waved, his phone still in his hand as Oikawa pouted with his hands in his jacket.

"Iwai-Chan never texts me first either," he mumbled receiving a cold glare from Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi! Have you heard anything?" Daichi asked, running up to the two as Suga followed.

"Actually that's what I just texted you about, we checked all the bathrooms but couldn't find him."

Daichi felt his heart sink, where in the world was Hinata!?

"Actually-" Oikawa began, an oddly serious look on his face as their attention turned towards him.

"There was one bathroom we didn't check, it was locked."

"Locked?" Both Suga and Daichi said at the same time, their eyes locking as a sense of unease grew between the two.

"Why would it be locked?"

"I don't know I thought it was weird too," Oikawa shrugged, "I mean, they never clean the place till nightfall."

"Can you take us there? It would be quicker if you just showed us," Daichi said, straightening as he looked at the two hopefully.

"Sure-"

"We're coming too."

Daichi turned, the rest of the team standing behind them with an overeager Nishinoya at the lead.

"If Hinata's in trouble I'm going to save him!" He grinned, practically sparkling as he let out a happy laugh.

"And if he isn't, I'm going to kill him," Kageyama muttered, a creepy smile pulling the corners of his mouth up awkwardly as he made a punching gesture.

"Can I go back to the bus now."

"No Tsukki! Come on we might need your intimidation or something!" Yamaguchi pulled on Tsukishima's sleeve earning an annoyed look from the blond.

"Right, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, please lead the way!"

They ran through the building, the whole team generating odd looks as they passed hordes of people.

None of them generally believed Hinata was in that bathroom, but it was their only lead.  
If he did turn out to be there- Good, if not they would split up and search the whole building top to bottom.

Oikawa pointed at a door, "That's the place!~"

Daichi tried to open it, cursing as he frowned, "It's locked."

"Asahi break it down!" Noya yelled as he pointed at the door.

"Wha!? I'm not doing that!"

"You gotta! It's for the sake of Hinata!"

"Tanaka, Nishinoya, stop it no one is breaking down anything. We'll go find a manager and get them to open the door for us."

Tsukishima sighed, pushing up his glasses as he held out his hand towards Tanaka.

"Give me a bobby-pin."

Tanaka flushed growing three shades of red, "I don't have one of those! I don't even have hair!"

Tsukki glared at him making Tanaka shutter, "I know. I'm talking about the one you took from Kiyoko earlier."

Tanaka gulped as Suga glared daggers into him, guiltily he took out a thin black pin, handing it to Tsukishima with a sheepish smile.

Without a word Tsukishima knelt down, fiddling with the doorhandle as the rest of the team stared at him.

"Tsukishima.." Daichi began dangerously before he was cut off by a flustered Yamaguchi.

"It's okay! Tsukki's really good at unlocking doors! His brother had a bad habit of locking him out of his house and he didn't like where the spare key was so-"

With a click Tsukishima stood back, "Don't tell them my life story."

"Sorry Tsukki."

"Shut up let's just see if Hinata's here already!" Kageyama pushed past them, throwing the door open as they were all about to come barrelling into the tiny restroom.

Only something froze them in their tracks.

Some guy was hunched over on the floor, blood on his knuckles as he held a lifeless figure up by the shirt.  
They felt their faces go pale as they recognised that familiar flash of orange.

"You fucking!-" Tanaka didn't waste any time finishing as he launched himself on the man, tearing him away from Hinata as he screamed at him.

Noya joined him in an instant, rage burning in his veins as he kicked the asshole's leg.

"Hinata! Hey!?"

 _'When did Daichi get there?'_ Kageyama thought to himself, his feet unable to move as a sickening feeling settled at the bottom of his stomach making him feel heavy.

"I'll-" Asahi stuttered, his face ghostly white as he turned away gagging, "I'll go get security!" He shouted turning away as he fled.

Hinata was unmoving, a dulled daze in his eye as his other one was completely swollen shut. He had bruises littering his arms and probably had more under his shirt where they couldn't see.  
But his face, that happy face that smiled so fiercely at them, it was a complete mess.

Half his face was practically purple with the severity of bruises that blotched his skin.  
His lip was red and swollen, bleeding at the corners as his nose bled from what they could only assume were countless blows to the head.  
He seemed to be awake, his one good eye open, but it was as if he were far away.

"Dumbass!" Kageyama shouted, suddenly breaking free from his shock as he launched himself at Hinata's side.

"Idiot! Why didn't you- You should've had Suga go with you!" He shouted, as if it would somehow make Shouyou responsive.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa couldn't move, they were both shocked, terrified by the sight in front of them.

"We were right here," Iwaizumi muttered, unable to look away.

Oikawa couldn't even speak.

"Hinata!" Daichi shouted again, he was being so quiet, it was.. It wasn't right.

"Come on Shouyou say something," Suga didn't realise he was crying, tears dripping onto Hinata's arm as he held the sleeve of his shirt with shaking hands.

All at once a hacking cough erupted from Hinata's small frame rattling his chest as he suddenly reached out, gripping Kageyama's shirt so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
"I'm-" He paused, spitting blood as he gasped, "I'm fine!"

"I'm fine, really guys!"

He sounded normal, but he looked as if he'd been run over by a truck.

"It's not like.."

Even Tanaka and Noya stopped beating the guy, who'd long since passed out, to watch Hinata.

Everyone in that tiny bathroom felt their heart clench at the sight of Hinata's trembling, not looking at anyone as his eyes remained glued to the floor.

"It's not like he did anything or-" His voice trailed off as a sob caught in his throat, tears trailing down his face mixing with the blood on his lip.

"He just punched me a couple times.. I mean, I don't even know why I'm crying!" He laughed a horribly sad sound as he rubbed at his eyes that made them all feel as if they were the ones who got punched.

"Hinata no, it's okay," Suga whispered, picking the little spiker up from the ground as he held him in a hug.

Shouyou's bottom lip trembled as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting go of Kageyama as he gripped the back of Suga's shirt in a death grip.

Burying his face in Suga's shoulder he sobbed, his whimpering voice leaving them all stunned as Suga cried with him.

Asahi returned with security, Coach Ukai and Takeda both in tow with breathless faces.

They had scoured the whole building, but to think Hinata was in the first place they looked..

Ukai cursed when he saw his team looking as if they'd seen the grim reaper themselves.

But he let out a string of curses when he saw Hinata, nearly invisible in Suga's hold, crying his eyes out.

The choking cries plummeting any relief he felt and replacing it with a disgusting guilt as Takeda started crying next to him.

Security dealt with the man, carrying him out as the rest of the team slowly left that horrible bathroom.

"Suga, you okay?" Daichi asked softly, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze as Suga gave a small smile.

"Yeah I think I can carry him."

"That's not what I meant."

Suga looked away, biting his lip as he felt Hinata shudder beneath him.

"I should've gone with him. I said I was, I shouldn't have listened to him I- I knew better.. This.. It's all my fault!" He shouted the last part, closing his eyes shut right as more tears threatened to spill.

"It's not your fault, it's none of your faults, it's the bastard who hurt Hinata whose to blame."

"I know Coach, but.. But-!"

"No buts, now hurry up or else we'll leave you here," Coach Ukai said with a half grin, ruffling Suga's hair as the vice-captain stood up.

"Right!"

They left, Daichi taking Hinata from Suga when he saw his friend straining to carry him.

They were nearly out of the building when they were stopped.

"I'm sorry we didn't find Hinata faster!" Iwaizumi bowed as low as he could, Oikawa still silent as he looked at the ground in defeat.

The team hadn't realised they'd been following them with how quiet the two had been.

"No, thank you two, if you didn't say anything at all we'd have never found him and then-"

The team froze, the sudden realisation of what could have happened scaring the living hell out of all of them, even Tsukishima was bothered by the thought.

"But we!-"

"Oh good you guys found him!" A voice made their heads snap up.

Several of the other teams were coming up to them, a huge grin on their faces but as soon as they saw Shouyou that grin fell flat into horror.

"Is that Chibi!?"

"Shouyou!" Kenma gasped, his eyes going wide as Bokuto started wailing besides him.

"Shouyou! What happened to you! Akaashi! Akaashi looked what happened!"

"I see Bokuto. He doesn't look good."

"Who did it." Aone spoke with an even more terrifying demeanour than usual as his glare was so intense some nearby kids started crying.

Hinata had dozed off on their way from the bathroom, tired from his outburst, but the sudden noise woke him up.

He lifted his head, the rest of his friends gasping as they saw the full extent of his messed up face.

"It's okay! I'm fine really.." he said quietly, rubbing at his good eye trying to hold back the urge to cry again.

The whole scene made them all feel a pang in their chests.

He looked so small and reserved, this wasn't the little fiery bundle of joy that challenged them on the courts.

This was just wrong.

They were about to flock towards Hinata when the first years blocked their path, "He needs some space right now!" Yamaguchi shouted with determination, his eyes red from crying.

"But I wanna see Shouyouuu!" Bokuto whined, his face a crying mess as he waved his arms in frustration.

Tsukishima scoffed, "You can see him just fine from there."

Kenma grabbed hold of the hem of Kuroo's shirt, tugging as he looked up at him.

"I want to see Shouyou," he said in a whisper and Kuroo looked at Kageyama pleadingly.

"No."

"Dammit."

Shouyou raised his head, sniffling as he tried his best to smile at them, only making everyone feel even more sad.

"It's alright Kenma, I'll text you okay?"

His voice was so quiet as he did his best to grin, his black eye looking awful as they backed off.

"Fine.."

"Hey I wanna be texted by Shouyou too!"

"Bokuto.. Calm down."

The team sighed, with danger adverted they made their way to the bus again.

But before they could get on, they were stopped again.

"Hinata Shouyou."

Daichi spun around, Hinata quietly looking up from his place on the captain's back.

Ushijima stood with Tendou right beside him.

The team held their breath, they didn't know why they were there, but it didn't seem to faze Hinata as he tilted his head in confusion.  
His hair tickling the back of Daichi's neck as he looked at them questioningly.

"I heard what happened, I hope you get better soon."

And with that Ushijima walked away without another word.

"Jee, as blunt as ever," Tendou shrugged with a shake of his head, waving at Hinata as he turned around, "Bye bye shrimp! Recover well so I can break you next time!~"

Hinata laughed as they got on the bus, this time sounding more like his usual self as he climbed down from Daichi's back.  
He stumbled, his legs still weak from the whole ordeal, but luckily Kageyama caught him as they sat down in a seat.

"We're definitely going to beat Shiratorizawa!"

His voice was still quieter than usual, but that fire he had wasn't gone.

"Idiot don't get too worked up, you're lucky you don't have a concussion," Kageyama muttered as Hinata grinned up at him.

"Awe! Is someone worried!~"

"Shut up."

Yeah, everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Notes
> 
> This is definitely my favourite oneshot I've done so far, I mean love my first one and all, but dang I'm a sucker for a protective Karasuno~~
> 
> Oh oh, and before I forget, Hinata's never going to get like- raped, or anything super serious like that. I know this dude gave off some major pedo vibes but I'm not about dat. At most there'll be some awful, creppy, pushy people who show up and harass Shouyou, but that's as far as that'll go.
> 
> I've got plans for at least two more bathroom incident type stories, though I have two more I'm working on in secret so shh  
> I'll spill one word for both: Beach, and sick  
> Not gonna lie I'm rather hyped for the beach related one since I love the silly little Idea I've come up with!~  
> Also if you haven't realised by now pretty much all my oneshots involve Hinata getting hurt so beach is gonna be rather angsty~
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!! Hope you have a lovely day!
> 
> Posted on: 10/16/2020  
>  _(Dang call me butter 'cause I'm on a roll, hope it lasts)_


	4. [Bokuto X Akaashi] Your Favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened to Bokuto and now he's a ghost!?  
> What happened?  
> Why's he a ghost?  
> And most importantly, why the heck is he in Akaashi's house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello!!
> 
> I know this oneshot book is mainly Hinata angst, buuuut I wanted a bit of a different thing?
> 
> Not much to comment on either, I saved most my thoughts for the end notes this time
> 
> If you liked it please leave a like or comment!  
> Feedback/Ideas are always appreciated!

##  Your Favourite

"So, I'm dead?"

He lifted his hand upwards. Carefully eyeing the outlines of his knuckles as he bent each finger, curiously watching the slow jerk of his arm with each movement.

Cautiously he turned his palm around, tracing the lines gently as if his hand would suddenly vanish into thin air.

'Wasn't there that myth about the lines on your hand? When they make an, _'M'_ you'll live a happy married life right?' He thought, his sight never leaving that imprint as he traced it once again.

This time using the tip of his nail to make those lines deeper, imbedding that letter into his palm as it trailed white with the pressure.

With a sigh he threw his arms up, letting himself fall backwards with a nonexistent thud.

"Man this is so weird! I mean I can totally feel myself, and I'm not like- sinking through the floor or anything, but it's so strange!" Bokuto complained loudly, his hair fanning out on the ground, white strands overlapping his black ones as he stared up at the ceiling.

"That being said," his expression turned blank, his hands neatly folded on his chest as an awkward smile made him look all the more out of place.

"Why am I in Akasshi's house?"

He stared at nothing as he tried to remember the last thing he did, but it was all a blur.  
Something was very bright, and something was very loud?  
He couldn't remember feeling any pain, so maybe it was a quick death? How long had he been dead anyways?

He couldn't quite answer that last one as he frowned.

The sound of a doorknob rattling interrupted his thoughts, jolting him upwards and he sat up so quick that he nearly sent himself sprawling forwards.

A happy grin on his face as he sparkled with so much excitement he could barely sit still. The door pushed open slowly, nearly closing again as a shoe caught it before it could.  
With a grunt a shoulder squeezed past the narrow gap, keys in his mouth as he held several brown paper bags filled with food.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted, jumping up from the floor as he rushed him, arms open wide to tackle Keiji in a hug only to have his grin drop when his arms went right through him.

"Ah that's right, I'm so lifelike I almost forgot.." He smiled sheepishly running his hands through his hair as he looked at Akaashi again.

"You probably can't hear me either?"

As if to answer Akaashi quietly set the bags down on the counter, never giving him so much as a passing glance as he sighed.

"Hey why're you sighing like that?" Bokuto frowned, following Akaashi as he seemed to collapse on the couch.

Bokuto sat next to him, leaning forwards so his face was inches from Akaashi's.  
He should've seen his reflection in his glasses with how close he was, but there was nothing.

"Hey no way are you growing your hair out? Ha! I always did say you'd look great with long hair!" He laughed, not failing to notice the way Akaashi's eyes looked so sullen.

Or the fact he was much skinnier than he remembered, his clothes seeming baggy on him even though he already knew he wore a small.

He tried brushing a strand away from Keiji's eyes, but his fingers vanished as soon as he tried.

"Oh.. Well, guess it can't be helped," he muttered settling himself into the couch's cushions.

Without a word Akaashi turned the television on, his blank face staring at the screen absentmindedly as Bokuto watched.

"Akaashi this is so boring! You should change it!" He whined, he didn't even last five minutes with the boring show as he went to grab Akaashi's arm, only to have it vanish again. With a huff he threw his head back into the cushions, his voice muffled as he complained.

"You always let me watch those dramas whenever I'm here, I know you liked them!"

Bokuto suddenly grinned mischievously as an idea flickered into his head, "If I can touch a couch and the floor I wonder what else I can do?"

Akaashi didn't move as he watched the television, but in a way it made Bokuto's excitement skyrocket.  
He felt like a secret agent on a mission to figure out if Akaashi was an evil spy or something.

Bokuto hummed as he sat next to the screen, staring at the little buttons on the side with a glare so hard it was like he was trying to destroy them.

"You still have my preset right? For the drama station, there's no way you'd get rid of that!" He laughed, knowing Akaashi wouldn't respond as he kept his eyes glued to the buttons with intense concentration.

"If you did I'd be so mad!"

He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out dramatically as he closed his eyes for a second.

Then he pushed the button.

But nothing happened.

"I know I can do it!" Bokuto shouted with frustration, getting fired up as he tried pressing the button over and over again, his finger phasing through each time.

With a groan he threw himself to the floor, watching Akaashi upside-down as his smile fell.

"Why do you look like that?" He muttered, entranced by that empty look on Keiji's face.

He could see the television reflected in his glasses, each bright flicker that happened on screen lit up his dull eyes.  
But it was like Akaashi wasn't looking at the screen, he just sat completely still as if he wasn't seeing anything at all.  
Rolling over on his stomach Bokuto propped his head up with his hands, pouting again as he stared at Akaashi.

They remained like that for what felt like forever, the sky turning dark as the room felt even more empty with the shadows that overtook it.

Wordlessly Keiji moved, slowly bringing his legs up onto the couch as he shifted, laying his head on his arm.

"Hey! You can't seriously be going to sleep here!?" Bokuto jumped, a confused look on his face as he watched Akaashi turn away from the T.V, not even bothering to turn it off.

"Come on you'll catch a cold!"

"Akassshi!"

Something just felt so wrong as he wailed his name. Maybe it was the way the apartment felt so quiet and lonely, or how Akaashi hadn't moved at all since he came back, that look on his face, that blank empty look, he felt so..

"You look more dead than I do.." Bokuto said, his hands dropping to his lap as he felt an awful pang in his chest.

He shook his head violently, slapping his face so hard the noise engulfed the tiny room.  
Bokuto rose from the ground, a sparkling look of determination in his eyes as his cheeks flushed.

"I'll get you up one way or another!" He shouted the declaration, pointing at the sleeping Akaashi with a huff as he turned on his heels.

Squatting down next to the television he took a deep breath, "Come on now just-"

He shouted in excitement as the television made a clicking noise and the screen changed.

"Hah! See! I did it! I knew I could!" He grinned a toothy smile as excitement coursed through his veins.

"Now you have to get up-" His voice trailed off as he turned to look at Akaashi, proud of what he'd done.

But when he turned to look at Keiji that happy feeling he felt was completely ripped from him as he locked eyes with Akaashi.

"Akaashi?"

He was sitting up on the couch, staring at the television.  
His face had turned three shades of white as he was illuminated by the screen's flashing, his mouth hanging open slightly as a look of pure horror crossed his face.

It was enough to make Bokuto feel sick as he felt his stomach churn.

"Akaashi, hey come on now, don't look like that."

Bokuto walked towards him, his hand outstretched with that same look of fear on his face.

But Keiji couldn't see him.

Instead he was staring at the television as the characters laughed, trembling as if the whole T.V was just some sort of sick hallucination.

"Akaashi I'm so sorry," Bokuto whispered, his eyes becoming glazed with tears as he saw Akaashi's bottom lip start to quiver.

A choking gasp broke the air and he felt his heart fall through the floor.

"No, no, please, Akaashi if you start crying you know I-" He paused sniffling as he fought back the lump that pressed in his throat, circling Akaashi like a hawk.

Keiji sobbed, a gross wet noise that tore through the air, his hands covering his eyes as his fingers trembled, the nails digging into his skin as he heaved.  
His whole body shook, racketing with each cry that filled the room drowning out the happy noises coming from the show.

Bokuto was rooted to the ground unable to look away.

He'd never seen Akaashi cry like that, he'd seen him cry before. But, not like this.  
Not so uncontrollably he couldn't even breathe, not to the point he was clawing at his own eyes just to stop.

He felt his legs go weak as he sat on the couch next to him, unable to say a word as he tried wrapping his arms around Keiji.

But his arms went right through him.

"Come on!-" His voice cracked as his face scrunched up, tears clouding his vision as he tried again.

And again.

And again.

He just wanted to pull Akaashi into him, he wanted to hold him, stop that horrible expression from making his face look like that.  
He wanted to feel his warmth, hear his heartbeat thumping loudly against his chest as they watched a scary movie they both pretended to be unbothered by.

He wanted to feel that anxiousness as he waited for him to come back home, the excitement when the door opens and he sees that thin smile that always made his heart leap with joy.  
He wanted to laugh with him so hard he'd choke on his drink, Akaashi's anxiousness wondering if he was alright making him blush with happiness, because Akaashi looked so much like an angel when his eyebrows scrunched together like that.

He wanted to be told his hair was a mess, smirking at him, to feel his hair in his hands as he ruffled that short black hair he loved so much. He wanted to see that annoyed irk on his face as they laughed at how stupid they both looked.  
He wanted to spike the ball at a match, turning towards where he always knew Akaashi would be with a stupid grin on his face because he knew- He knew Keiji would always be watching him.  
But his arms went right through him.

"You- Why did you," Akaashi gasped as another sob took hold of him, his voice sounding so small.

"I know."

"I can't without-"

"I know." Bokuto kept trying, he kept trying to hold him, even if it was a slight pat on the back, he didn't care.

"You-"

"I know, come on breathe."

"Bokuto.."

"Hey come on now, I know."

"You were suppose to be great!" Akaashi heaved, trying to get air into his lungs as his eyes just couldn't cry anymore.

Bokuto froze, a nauseous feeling making his stomach drop again.

"You were going to be amazing! You just made it nationally! You were!- You were suppose to!- You had a team, you finally had a team that and- and-"

"I know, I know that. I know." Bokuto grabbed hold of Akaashi, his hands intertwining with his fabric as he pulled him to his chest.

He finally did it.

He could hear the quick beat of Akaashi's heart, that steady thumping that relaxed him because whatever happed, Akkashi was still alive. That's the only thing that mattered to him. Keiji's breaths were ragged, but he could hear that choking gasp of shock when suddenly he found himself in Bokuto's arms.  
The way he shook as he held his shirt in a death grip, his knuckles turning white as he felt so small against him.

"Thank you Keiji," He said with a smile, a sad godawful smile that didn't belong on his happy-go-lucky face.

Akaashi looked up at him with wide eyes, his expression contorting as he felt another wave of tears shake his body.

He tried saying something, anything, but the words wouldn't come out as he buried his face in Bokuto's shirt.

Bokuto didn't say anything else, he didn't have to as he held Keiji so desperately as if it was the last time they'd ever get to feel each other's warmth.

And it was.

In the morning when Akaashi woke up, eyes swollen from crying, Bokuto was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Notes
> 
> So I was feeling a bit on the sad side lately and wanted something a bit depressing~  
> Naturally I went with Bokuto and Akaashi for that~~  
> For some reason involving Hinata I can only see angst, nothing real sad, just like, 'ow'  
> IwaOi is that slow burn, angst plus sad  
> and Bokuto and Akaashi? Yeah that's just sad  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter! It came out a bit later than I expected because I sort of started writing multiple things at once.. I got a Hinata harem story I'm working on the side, and like four oneshots I've been writing all at the same time haha
> 
> Also I hope that summary was misleading, I wanted it to seem like it would be a happy light thing~ >:3
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Hope you have a lovely day!
> 
> Posted on: 10/22/2020


End file.
